game_of_masquesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Six (Event)
The Six are a group of powerful individuals who's ultimate goal is to secure the safety of the city while consolidating complete power. Prelude Years ago a man called Cesspool arrived in Seattle via a universal tear from the Never Ending Battle Universe . Cesspool had fears that this new location was going to get attacked by the same planetary threat that attacking his home. So he spent years gathering individuals with special abilities to construct a team that can help him take over the government and create a military to defend this new home. Members Upon collecting these individuals Cesspool assigned code-names an they go as follows. * One-Cesspool, The Leader of The Six and with the ability to genetically copy and power any other individuals may have simply by touches them. * Two-Sarah Gold, The Head of The Agency. She noticed a irregularity upon Cesspool's arrival and began an investigation, but things went south and Cesspool copied her powers and got brainwashed. Gold has the ability of telepathy and telekinesis. * Three-Thomas Raymond, After discovering his versatile magically ability Cesspool using Gold's ability convinced Raymond to join his cause. * Four-Zu-Yo, An established Mutant crime lord after immigrating to Seattle from Tokyo, so wanting to grasp Zu-Yo's resources and connections Cesspool had to have him. Zu-Yo had no issue joining. Zu-Yo has the ability of super-human sight above to see through almost anything. * Five-Dr. Jupiter, Once a renowned scientist studying beyond the field of quantum mechanics discovered The Void. Unfortunately an experiment went wrong not only granting him a strange void infection but also twisting his mind. Curious about Cesspool's origins and ability Dr. Jupiter joined Cesspool's cause. Dr. Jupiter has an heightened intelligence. * Six-(Pre-Hawk)-Fredrick Black, The Void Pirate, a man from the Pirate Century who was cursed by The Mortem Mundi and has been pillaging and robing ever since. Cesspool sought of Black for his unique ability of never immortality, but sadly he was unable to take it. * Six-(post-Hawk)-Raven Cromwell, Newt, After too many failures and his defeat by the new Hawk (Sprat), and he was sent into a cyro-tube in Five's laboratory. After showing his success in leading The Revenants Cesspool gave him a seat with The Six. The Federal Convention Act The lead politician Tairyoma Hitachi took note of the chaos happening with in the city of Seattle ranging from the random small "monster" attacks and recent murders from Mansion Massacre. These attacks have been linked to potential Meta-Human activity. Speculation and public opinion was somewhat fearful of the rising Meta-Human people. Tairyoma gathered a press conference together to discuss with the public on his proposal on creating laws on helping maintain the Meta-Humans and protect the people. During the Convention at the Federal Building during Tairyoma speech a shady figure behind the scenes later to be revealed as The Marauder planting bombs. The Federal Convention center is engulfed in flame and a huge explosion killing hundreds of civilians and wounding Tairyoma. Later during the aftermath The Marauder meets with an underground account called Timothy Jacobs accepting payment for the job. Tension are high after the terrorist attack on the Federal Convention Center leading to Tariyoma creating the the Federal Convention Act. The FCA set rules and regulation on Meta-Human requiring them to register themselves so they can relieve government help and support to control their powers and prevent any unwanted destruction. Additionally any Meta-Humans wanting to use their powers would also require to register otherwise it would be considered a felony. Elsewhere in a secluded office a group of six individuals meet to discuss the current events of the city. Each of them with a nickname with the values of One-Six. The Six discussed how the first step to their plan has been set in motion and Five's experiment were almost complete and ready for the field. Meanwhile in Five's underground lab a bug like being later revealed to be Blade the Savoir of the Lands escapes Five's laboratory searching for refuse and meets four homelss meta-humans. Meet The Revenants During a Anti-Meta-Human rally in the center of Seattle Tairyoma once spoke again to calm down the public showing that the Seattle Government had everything under control. Soon a Meta-Human called Joey from the newly formed Meta-Fighters created by Blade the Savior of the Lands was dispatched in the rally with the mission to fully discharge his ability and cause a heat wave of an explosion once again killed civilians. Miraculously Tairyoma survived once again with the help of mysterious vigilantes, Tinker and Anna, and brought to safety. Later in the week Tairyoma makes another appearance in the center of Seattle on a stage presenting a solution to the random attack from the rally. The newly proclaim government team called The Revenants land on the stage consisting of Newt, Nano, A.R.T.O.M, Troll, Voltron, and Dash. Tairyoma also uses this time to showcase the Seattle Governments newest invention in quelling malicious Meta-Humans The Inhibitor Collar, T.I.C which when used on the Meta-Human Wu Dao nullifies his powers as long as he wears it and is taken away. Elsewhere in a secluded office The Six meet once again discussing how everything is going to plan and then procced with the next phase. The Food Gala Clause During a Food Gala for the lees fortunate in Seattle Tairyoma and more of the cities wealthiest people make an appearance to donate. On behalf of Mr. James Clavell due to old age his P.I. Frank Sprat made an appearance in his stand. The Marauder attacked the Food Gala and caused a massacre nearly killing everyone except a select few including Sprat and Tairyoma. A strange old man later known as Snatcher attempts to stop The Marauder, but Sprat takes a gun and shoot him straight in the head. Due to the nature of the Marauders powers he was able to get back up and make an escape. Few days later Tairyoma made another speech adding the Food Gala Clause to the existing Federal Convention Act further restricting Meta-Humans and giving the Government more control. Soon after when The Six meet once again Tairyoma reveals him self to be One the leader of the group and also as Cesspool. The Seattle Hero Category:Events Category:Earth-(GOM-324)